


That’s Rough, Buddy

by okaybi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avatar: The Last Airbender References, Bisexual Peter Parker, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soft Peter Parker, i am once again screaming into the void, idk if anyone’s done this but i thought of it and decided to write it oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaybi/pseuds/okaybi
Summary: Harley and Peter start watching a show recently added on Netflix.Unofficial sequel/epilogue to Words of Admission but can be read as a one shot*
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	That’s Rough, Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is pals but here it is

“This is my first real relationship,” Peter admits, head on the arm of the couch and feet propped on Harley’s lap as they watch television.

Harley smiles to himself a bit to himself. “Why’s that? I’m sure people are lining up to date you.” 

“Well, my first sort of girlfriend’s dad turned out to be the Vulture dude and he tried to kill me on homecoming night.”

“That’s rough, buddy.” Harley can’t resist the opening, it’s too good. Honestly, he couldn’t have set it up better himself. 

Plus, it’s a classic.

“I cannot- you just-“ Peter splutters. 

”Did what, darlin?” 

Peter grabs the pillow from behind him and throws it at Harley’s head. “We’ve barely even started book one, oh my goodness.” 

“Yeah and that affects this how?” 

Are you gonna quote this show at me the whole time?” He throws his head back in exasperation. 

“Maybe.” Harley shrugs. 

“Why am i dating you?” 

“Because my dad didn’t try to kill you?” Harley suggests. “I don’t know.” 

Peter rubs at his face. “God, you’re such an ass.” 

“Yeah but you like my ass.” That may be a tad on the bold side, but now that it’s left his mouth he can’t exactly take it back. 

Grinning, Peter leans over to give Harley a lingering peck. “I do,” he says lips still pressed to Harley’s.

Peter rearranges himself so his head is in Harley’s lap, face directed towards the TV, and Harley’s hands immediately come up to play with his hair. 

Sighing in content, Harley returns his attention to the screen, where Aang and Katara are going penguin sledding. 

The addition of “Avatar: The Last Airbender” to Netflix’s assortment of shows and movies is the second best thing to ever happen. 

Peter being the first, of course, because Harley’s now sappy like that. 

“Just feel lucky i’m not pulling from the giant stack of honor related puns and jokes i have,” Harley teases. Now those jokes, those fall in the ‘oldie but goodie’ category. 

Turning, Peter looks up at Harley’s face. “Never make such a remark in front of me, because i will kick you out of whatever room we’re in and ban you from cuddles.” 

“No spider baby cuddles?” Harley asks with a pout. Snuggles with Peter are the _best,_ there’s no way he could survive a ban. 

Peter shakes his head as solemnly as he can from the position he’s in. That is to say, not nearly as solemnly as he probably hopes. 

“Fine, I’ll restrain myself.” 

“That’s all I ask,” Peter says brightly, cupping Harley’s cheek before twisting around again so they can finish their binge session. 

When they finish book one, Harley picks Peter up to put him in bed. Sleepily, Peter burrows into Harley’s chest and mumbles a quiet “I love you” as they head down the hallway. 

Harley has a goofy, unrestrained grin on his face all night and the next morning when he calmly and surely tells a blushing Peter that he loves him back. 


End file.
